


this will destroy you [Podfic]

by diurnal_lee, miss_marina95, paraka



Category: Avengers: Infinity War - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Avengers: Infinity War, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Flip Phone Angst, M/M, Missing Scene, Multiple Voices, No cheating, Not A Fix-It, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 01:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14485374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diurnal_lee/pseuds/diurnal_lee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_marina95/pseuds/miss_marina95, https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: The screen flashes in front of his eyes. It takes him entire seconds to realize that it’s an incoming call.A podfic of this will destroy you by silkspectred





	this will destroy you [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this will destroy you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14450664) by [silkspectred](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkspectred/pseuds/silkspectred). 



> Notes copied from the author: Spoilers for Avengers: Infinity War. Please DO NOT read this fic if you haven't watched the movie yet and don't want it spoiled for you. The fic is set during the movie (not after) but it's still pretty spoilery.

  


**Length:** 0:12:02  
**Download:** [MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/Ave-this%20will%20destroy%20you%20by%20silkspectred-miss_marina95,%20paraka,%20diurnal_lee.mp3) (6.2 MBs) ||| [M4B](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/Ave-this%20will%20destroy%20you%20by%20silkspectred-miss_maina95,%20paraka,%20diurnal_lee.m4b) (5.7 MBs) Please right click and "Save As". 

**Streaming**  
  
Or [click to stream on mobile](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/Ave-this%20will%20destroy%20you%20by%20silkspectred-miss_marina95,%20paraka,%20diurnal_lee.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded within a day of seeing Infinity Wars while miss_marina95 was visiting paraka (doing our usual fly-across-a-contenent-and-visit-another-country-so-we-can-watch-a-movie-together thing we do for the major mavel films. :P)


End file.
